


Shields

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Dialog-only, Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: A mystical conversation overheard on the way to Starsky's recovery after Sweet Revenge.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	Shields

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of what I'd call my spiritual/mystical stories. It's not AU, it's just a little... out there. Initially posted on the Starsky&Hutch911 livejournal site on 12/2/15, it was written as a companion piece to Spencer5460's "Death Be Not Proud." I've slightly edited it for this cross-posting.

“Do you think Death knows we’re here?”

“I doubt it. He’s really focused on Dave.”

“Come to think of it, he’s never been aware of us before, has he?”

“I don’t think he’d believe we even exist.”

“I’m scared this time though, Gilli.”

“I know, Ter. This is the closest we’ve come to losing them.”

“Not ‘them,’ Ken’s okay.”

“He won’t be. Not if Dave dies.”

“I hadn’t thought of that. He’d die, too, wouldn’t he?”

“One way or another.”

“What can we do?”

“Exactly what we’re doing. You’re holding Dave’s hand, your wings are over him. You’re giving him the strength to stave off The Other.”

“And you’re holding Ken together.”

“I’m doing my best. But he’s so afraid. He’s never been this scared. Not even on that canyon hillside.”

“What? I hadn’t heard about that.”

“You weren’t with us yet. Helen was Dave’s shield then.”

“What was she like? You’ve never said.”

“She didn’t love Dave the way you do. She seemed almost glad to give up the assignment when you came along.”

“We’re good together, you and me, aren’t we, Gill?”

“Because our boys are good together.”

“Will we all get through this?”

“Do we have a choice?”

“Maybe. We could go away and let Death take them.”

“I don’t know who you think you’re trying to convince, Terry, but you’re wasting your time. I’m not giving up on Ken any more than you’re giving up on Dave. We got them through the shooting, the surgery, then the cardiac arrest.”

“I almost cheered when you brought Ken safely through all that traffic in those few short minutes. He came running back into the hospital and Dave’s heart began to beat again.”

“I’ll bet Death wasn’t happy, was he? I didn’t have a chance to see.”

“That’s an understatement, my friend.”

“We stuck it to The Old Man then, we’ll get Dave through this infection.”

“I always knew he was strong, Gillian. But he’s surprised even me this time. Three bullets, major surgery and a stopped heart. Yet, he’s still alive.”

“He’s not ready to go, sweetie. He and Ken have too much to do.”

“With our help.”

“That goes without saying. I think it’s in our job description.”

“There’s a Job Description?”

“Oh, that’s right. You got thrown into the fray right after you died, when Dave was nearly killed by that bunch of rogue cops. You probably never even went through Orientation.”

“Didn’t know there was supposed to be one.”

“Don’t worry about it now. You learned fast. We’re a team, and we’re going to stick together.”

“Our guys will need us for a long time.”

“A very long time. Oh look, Terry, Dave’s sweating. His fever’s broken.”

“And Ken’s finally smiling.”

“Death doesn’t look pleased though, does he?”

“Poor baby.”

“Sympathy, Ter?”

“Nope. That was pure sarcasm, Gill.”

“My mistake. But be careful. It’s never a good idea to antagonize Dea…. Wait! Listen."

“…utch?”

“Right here, Starsk.”

“He… didn’ wanna le’ … let go… this time.”

“I know. But it’s okay, he’s gone now.”

“Really?… Wha’ happen’?”

“I guess he made the same mistake he always makes. He never realizes how strong the four of us are, together.”

“Yeah… four.”

“Sleep now, Starsk. We’re all here. We’re not going anywhere.”

“‘kay.”

“Uh… Gill?”

“I heard.”

“They know about us?”

“Sounds like it.”

“Is that supposed to happen?”

“Probably not. But wasn’t that the most beautiful thing you’ve ever heard, Terry?”

“Yeah. ‘The four of us’.”

END


End file.
